Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to an opto-electronic apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
Related Art
Recently, the micro LED array display device composed of micro LEDs (μLED) has been developed. Compared to the conventional LED display device, the micro LED array display device does not need additional backlight source, so that it can be easily manufactured with light weight and thinner size. Compared to the self-illumination OLED display device, the micro LED array display device is more stable and reliable, and does not have the image sticking issue. In addition, the micro LED can be widely applied to various applications, such as the micro projector, head-mounted display device, or head-up display device. Besides, the micro LED can be used in the future high-resolution display device.
However, the size of the micro LED is about 50 μm, so the fabrication of the display device with the micro LED needs higher precision requirement then the display device made of the conventional LED, which is usually over 100 μm. Accordingly, the manufacturing time and cost utilizing the micro LED are increased. If directly using a pick-up head to grab a plurality of micro LEDs from the carrier and transfer them to the matrix substrate, the micro LEDs may easily have interferences with other components configured on the matrix substrate due to the fine size of the micro LEDs. These undesired interferences can cause the poor quality of the manufactured display panel, and will increase the cost in the later inspection and repair procedures.
Therefore, it is desired to decrease the possible interferences between the small size opto-electronic units (e.g. micro LEDs) and the other components configured on the matrix substrate during the manufacturing process, thereby avoiding the additional manufacturing costs.